Undying Love
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: The Shadow Angels have attacked, but they are only after one person. They want him to be theirs again. And they succeeded... He may never be able to return to the humans again... to the one person he loves again.
1. Abduction

**Chapter 1: Abduction **

_**Silvia's POV**_

_It was supposed to be just a date. The memories of our former bond from many years ago were remade and we were happily walking down the shopping district to spend time together. The fantasy dream between the fallen angel and the human princess was quickly shattered as it became a nightmare within moments. The Shadow Angels were attacking, but they were fixed on only one person. They were desperate to take him back and make him theirs again. So they tried to harm me in order to get to him. I, who was petrified to the floor in the sudden arrival, was pushed away by him and landed on the floor as the event before me resurfaced the memories of my 12,000 years memory._

"_Silvia, are you alright?" The man smirked painfully before me, sweating as droplets of blood similar to his flame colored hair. My eyes were blurry as with tears as I saw the same man overlap with the man in my reincarnations memories. I couldn't speak nor make a move when the golden eyes close and the Shadow Angel, Toma, taking him from behind with a prevailing smile and dissipate thru the portal. When the events finally sank in, I realized what had happened._

"_Apollo….Apollo….. APOLLO!" I yelled with my returned voice as I tried to chase the last of the Shadow Angels as it went thru their portal. It closed along with my heart griped tightly by invisible hands. The drop towards the ground was unnoticed since the ache in my chest was more overwhelming. _

"_No… Apollo…. give him back…." more tears were falling as I looked at the area I had last seen him, "GIVE HIM BACK!"_

**DEAVA Headquarters**

"How's Silvia?" Sophia said as her blond hair and lab coat flowed behind her while following the medic staff.

"She's still in shock so it is best not to deploy her any time soon. She isn't eating either." The man said as he stopped in front of the patient's room.

"I see," the man left, leaving her in front of the door. She knocked once but received no answer. Sighing she opened the door revealing the girl in the bed. The serious expression that was usually on her face was empty making everything around her seem gray. "Silvia…?" no reply, "Silvia you can't do this to yourself. It's not your fault."

The girl flinched at that and looked up with fresh tears, "It was my fault. I should have done something. I could have defended myself, but I was frozen in place. And then Apollo took the hit and… and…"

"_Blood… his blood was being spilt again. He protected me in the same way as 12,000 years ago. Why… why is it always like that?"_

Sophia hugged the girl as the tears continued to flow down her face. She looked out the window to see the sun covered by clouds, as if in hiding.

"_Please be alright Apollo,"_

**Shadow Angel's Lair**

"Apollonius," Toma said gently with an angelic smiled as he looked inside the sphere. The short red hair flow around the head of the young man inside and asleep as the wounds healed.

"Toma-sama, they are ready," An angelic woman floated silently beside him.

"Good," he motioned for her towards the sleeping form, "Otoha we will soon have him back with us once more. This time we will be sure to make him stay."

"Yes Toma-sama," she said respectfully as the fairies moved the sphere towards a crystalized pedestal holding the pair of white wings.

The Holy angel smiled as he dispelled the sphere holding the man and awakening him.

_**Apollo's POV**_

_The cool feeling of floating dissipated around me making me open my eyes. My eyes widened in horror when I saw the familiar face of my former comrade from 12,000 years ago._

"_W-Where am I?" I said at the smiling Shadow Angel. Immediately I remembered the date with Silvia and then being surrounded by the Angels. Wanting to punch him I raised my arm with hands clenched tight. However, before I could swing I was thrown back towards column making an indention in its wake._

_I was picked up by an invisible force and thrown onto a pedestal. When I looked up I stared at the white wings that looked like it was torn off of a large bird. Without warning, pain radiated from my back making me unable to move from the spot. I glared at the Holy Angel standing beside me._

"_Can you feel your wings calling out to you, Apollonius?" He asked moving his fingers to make the invisible force move my body up regardless of the pain._

"_You bastard…" I gritted through my teeth with the pain, "What do you intend…. to do….. with me?"_

"_What do you think I will do?" the grin on his face made my heart drop to the pit of my stomach, understanding his intentions. The grin widened on both the Music Angel and his, "Once they return to their owner you won't be able to return to your world as a human again. And this time I will make you remain here, forever." _

_Toma motioned for the fairies to bring them and moved towards my back. The pain became unbearable to even move._

"_Let's begin, the beginning of your new rebirth, Apollonius," he whispered into my ear as he moved the wings towards the glowing scars on my back. The searing pain left me breathless and paralyzed. When I felt the connection completed my vision began to unfocused and mind growing foggy as the energy in me began to fade._

_An image of a crying girl with sand colored hair appeared within my memories. My hand reached out desperately towards the illusion, trying to wipe the tears away and make her smile again. Before my mind gave in to the darkness I called out to her._

"_Silvia…"_


	2. A Promise

**Chapter 2: A Promise**

**Silvia's POV**

"_Silvia…"_

_I sat up right when I heard the voice that I was all too familiar with. However, when I looked around, no red head was in the room. Tightly, I clasped around my arms and legs as if to protect myself. The sadness in my heart returned with fresh tears blurring my vision. Before I could wipe them away a glint of metal on my desk made me get up to move towards it. I almost bit my lip when I saw the silver locket with a ring hanging around it._

_It was two days ago when Apollo gave it to me…_

"_**Apollo what are you doing?" I found him turning around quickly hiding something in his grasp behind him.**_

"_**I-it's nothing Silvia," Apollo said with a ting of red going across his face. Finding it curious I tried to get around him and grab it, but he easily avoided the turn and ran out of the store.**_

_**The store owner laughed at the bashful Apollo. Finding it not funny I glared at him and slammed my palms against the wooden surface making him jump back two or three feet back to the wall. "What did you sell to him?"**_

_**The man sweated nonstop, waving his hands in fright, "N-n-n-nothing… j-j-j-j-j-j-j-just… a-" he didn't finish when something was thrown at his face that came from behind me. I peered over the counter at the owner in surprise to find a flying squirrel across his face almost in a suffocating position. I looked over shoulders to see Apollo in a throwing position and blushing face. Once he looked at mine he ran off again along with a bag in hand.**_

"_**Wait a minute!"**_

_**Chasing after him was regretting because the next thing I knew I was three meters behind him and was wheezing at the entrance of DEAVA HQ. "When I get my hands on him I'll make sure he begs for mercy." I said with clenched fist and stomped into the building. Looking high and low, I couldn't find him. My mind began to panic when I asked everyone around, but no one had seen him and ran off saying something important must be done. Soon, my legs began to run my eyes began to tear up in fear. After thirty minutes of searching inside, I stepped out to the one place that I haven't searched. The Garden…**_

_**One step outside and my vision was blocked, "Hey what gives?" I didn't know what was going on but everyone was talking while rushing me forward saying "It's a surprise."**_

_**I could hear more people as we passed the gravel walkway. The tone in their voices was in excitement and the smell of the flowers scent was strongly in the air. We finally stopped in, which I believe, was in the middle of the garden where everyone would spend their time for a party or barbeque. As they took their hands off of my eyes, the sun glared at my eyes causing me to blink to adjust. When my pupils adjusted my jaws almost dropped.**_

"_**SURPRISE!" they popped the firecrackers in my face covering me in confetti and mini streamers.**_

"_**W-what's going on?" I asked still in my disoriented state looking at the balloons and feast out across the table.**_

"_**Silvia, are you daydreaming? What day do you think today is?" Jun said giving me a confused look. The rest of the people around me had a hopeless one.**_

"_**Today is your birthday, Silvia…" my brother, Sirius, pointed out followed by Reika holding a cake.**_

"_**Don't tell me you forgot?" Tsugumi questioned still holding the empty firecracker in her hand.**_

"_**Ah, yeah…" I answered sheepishly.**_

"_**Even our Hime-sama, has those kinds of days," Pierre said already having a plate of food in his hand. Chloe and Kurt quickly took the plate from his hand.**_

"_**It is normal for humans to forget when other things are on someone's mind." Sophia said wheeling Rena in front of her.**_

"_**Especially when it is on a certain person," our commander, Gen Fudou, smiled.**_

"_**Th-that's not true! I haven't been thinking of Apollo every day!" I blurted in protest but realized my mistake. **_

"_**Ho-ho, no one said anything about Apollo." Chloe said in front of my face leaving the 'Pierre lecture' to her brother. My face felt hot as I felt the blush spread across my face.**_

"_**Alright, let's just get this party started and over with so that we can go back to work." Second-in-command, Jean, said broadly. He brought about a few glares from everyone in the crowd making him shrinking back.**_

"_**ALRIGHT THEN LETS START!" Pierre exclaimed pushing Kurt out of the way. And just like that everyone dug in.**_

_**Even though he said that, I didn't do anything. Instead I was looking for one person in the crowd. I felt warm hands clamp down on my shoulders. Immediately I knew whose hands they were and turned around to see the radiant golden eyes.**_

"_**Apollo…" my voice melted still staring at his eyes. I could feel other eyes on us but I ignored them, however it seemed to bother Apollo as he started to blush.**_

_**He looked cute when I saw his face turn red and laughed. He smiled and held out a box bringing everyone around us began to hoot. Apollo's face went redder, close to the color of his hair.**_

"_**H-here, t-this is for y-you, S-Silvia…" he stuttered looking back and forth from my face to the forest, "I-I wasn't sure I-if you would like it, b-but I-I thought it would s-suit you."**_

_**I stared at him feeling the blush on my face deepen further as more hoots were being made. Slowly, I took the box and opened it. My breath was taken away when I saw what was inside.**_

_**It was a silver locket with two wings covering the front. I opened the wings holding a photo of us together.**_

"_**I love it Apollo…" I whispered making everyone else strain to hear, knowing fully well that Apollo could hear me loud and clear.**_

"_**R-Really?" his eyes flew to my face wondering if I was lying. I immediately hugged him with a full bloom smile ignoring everyone's hooting.**_

"_**Really!" I yelled at him making him finally relaxed. Without a second thought he brought me into a fierce kiss.**_

_**We were in our own world, closing out everyone else as we continued the contact. Once we broke apart the hooting became louder, but we were still in our space.**_

"_**Then with this, I promise that I will always be with you and be with you forever in whatever lifetime. I will protect you with my life, Silvia," he declared holding my hand then put something onto my finger. I blinked in surprise and looked down at the silver band on my left ring finger.**_

"_**Apollo-" my tears began to pour down my happy face. He smiled back and showed me the other pair. I smiled and took it and put it in the same location on his large warm hands. I then pulled his hands onto my face feeling the heat from them, "I promise I'll be with you forever, regardless of what happens or what lifetime. I too will protect you, Apollo,"**_

"_**It's a promise…" And all voices rang out in celebration.**_

Tears once again fell from my eyes once more, but I quickly wiped the up and stood up straight looking at my reflection slapping my cheeks until they were red.

"I will not give up like this!" I said strongly, "I made a promise, and I will keep it!" with that I placed the locked around my neck with the ring. I stomped out of the room ready and confident to deploy to the Shadow Angel's Realm.

"I will defiantly bring you back Apollo!"


	3. Returning

**Chapter 3: Returning**

**Apollo's POV**

My body was aching but I couldn't move one inch due to the invisible restraints. The fairies were going around me in worries, but I ignored them. My mind was only on one person and one person along; however, she was on the other side of the dimension where I once reside in.

"Have you finished resisting, Apollonious?" I heard the familiar voice echo through my mind.

"Why are you doing this, Toma?" I growled angrily at the floating Shadow Angel a few feet from me, "What goal is it for you to bring me here! What the hell are you planning?"

"Our goal was to bring you here and return those wings to you," He said smiling sending shivers through my spine.

"That's not an answer TOMA!" Though the sharp pain of resisting the restraints and the newly bonded wings I sharply moved forward to attack.

"Toma-sama!" The other angel covered in a violet cloak moved towards him but his hands rose to stop her. Once I stopped struggling he moved forward closing the distance between us.

"Do you really want to go back to those wretched humans?" he asked. I continued to glare but the next thing he said caught me off guard. Otoha also was taken aback by the response, "Fine I'll let you go…" With one snap the restraints were gone and I stumbled forward and stared at him.

Once I recovered I ran off to the brackets that held the portal, not looking back to even notice the smile on his face.

**Normal POV**

"Toma-sama, is it really alright for him to go after all the trouble that we went through to get him?" Otoha asked concernly at the angel.

"Don't worry… He will regret from ever leaving this place," Toma said in a calm reply, "After all, this entire place is forever his home and prison. The chains that I have placed on him will make him understand that."

**DEVEA HQ**

"Why! Why can't I go and get him back?" Sivlia shouted at the second commander, Jean, who was stepping back as she came closer.

"I-I can't authorize you to drive the vector just so that you could retrieve one person. It will leave us incapacitated to defend the area."

"Commander a portal just opened up above the city!" said Chleo, making everyone turn their heads toward the screen as she magnified the image from the outside.

"Send troops there to bring him here! And tell the medical unit to be on standby!" Commander Fudo exclaimed making everyone confused until the image magnifies some more till they saw Apollo falling from the hole and towards the ground.

"APOLLO!" Silvia cried out and ran out of the room. Pierre and the others followed suit.

"The Solar wings returns to the place he belongs. The chains that were placed on him will bring him to a painful decision and sadness to the one he loves dearly," Rena said clenching the book in her hand, "Only fate will know on what will happen now."

…..

_**Ha~ done with this chapter. It's kind of short, but I don't think that I should make it any longer. Anyways, thanks for your support everyone! I hope you are enjoying my Fanfics, though they are taking a long time to progress because of the many things I have to do. So wish me luck in updating more in the next few days!**_


	4. Decision

**Chapter 4: Decision**

**Shadow Angel's Lair**

"Toma-sama, is it alright to just let him go?" Otoha asked as she floated with the other angel around the cultivated garden.

"Yes Otoha," Toma said in a solemn voice holding a flower in between his hands, ignoring the human corpse that it was growing on, "He won't last long after all, I realized that when I connected the wings."

"Then why release him back to the humans?" she stated.

"I want to see it," he said still staring at the flower. She looked at him curiously at the reply and saw the smile grow from the corner of his lips. "I want to see that child suffer," He crushed the flower dispersing the energy from it as the fairies gathered around it. He looked over his shoulders to look at the crystal looking glass as it displayed a sand-colored girl crying on an unconscious flaming haired man with wings upon his back.

"The despair of losing the one you love dearly," He looked away and motioned for her to follow, "Now let's prepare for the battle to come."

**DEAVA HQ**

"I'm afraid that we can't do anything about them," said a doctor talking to Sophia.

"I see," she answered eyeing the girl beside her. Silvia looked down and went back to her spot in front of a glass window where the others were. Her eyes looked worryingly at the form in front them. Many of them were amazed and some were shocked at what they were seeing. Apollo was inside a hyper-chamber sleeping with wings folded inwards and wires attached to him in many places. Every now and then they would find a pained expression upon his face as the heart monitor jumped then go back to its usual pace.

"Damn that shadow angel!" Pierre slammed his fist against the think glass as he watched his friend go in and out of pain, "Why did they put wings on Apollo like this?"

"Can't they just remove them?" Tsugumi asked in a low voice.

"I heard that if they remove the wings it might kill him," Jun said sadly.

"_Apollo…"_

"However, if they leave them like this then Apollo will die as well," Reika pointed out squeezing her amulet in between her hands.

"_Apollo….."_

"Even if those wings were his in his past life, they reject his human body that he currently has," Sirius said holding his sister up.

"_Apollo….."_

"The wings live off of the life energy that's what makes shadow angels different from regular humans," the twins said together.

"Apollo…." Silvia said aloud making everyone to look at her in sadness as tears streamed from her face onto the ring.

"S…Sil…vi…a…." they all heard the voice and turned towards the angelic form in the tank. His eyes were cloudy and half open but they knew he was awake as he raised his hand against the glass as if to reach for her. Silvia ran into the room connected by a door and pressed her hand against the glass between them.

"Apollo," she started as more tears ran down her face, "Are you alright?"

"Sort… of…" he answered slowly in a very soft voice. He looked at her carefully with his blurry vision to see the tears, "Don't cry Silvia… I'm really… all right." Apollo's eyelids fell and he fell silent.

Sophia stood behind Silvia and patted her shoulder to notify her that she should get some sleep. She didn't fight and did as she was told but she looked behind her once more before she left, "You won't leave me right?"

Sophia looked back at Apollo's wings then towards the young man's face, "I think you know how much time you have left with her," she said knowing fully well that the boy could hear her, "I just hope that you won't choose the tragic path than the happier one, as Rena suggested." With that she turned and left the room. The other followed after her.

"Are you really going back?" a man's voice appeared in front of him.

Apollo opened his eyes again to see Commander Fudou staring at him with knowing eyes. "You know fully well on why I came here Old man," he said non-formally, "However, I bet this will leave her… no… everyone devastated after this."

"You could stay here and be by her side."

"I won't last that long. So it's better if I leave them with nothing to worry about."

"So you decided to die along with them?"

"…. Yeah…."

Commander Fudou went silent and kept staring at the boy. "Toma knows that you'll go back."

"I know…"

"Silvia will be sad…" he said finally.

This time Apollo went silent and brought his left hand weakly towards his face. The gleam of the silver ring sparkled in his eyes sadly making them close as he remembered it was only a few days ago that she gave the same pair to Silvia. He opened them again with determination, "But I have to do it. Aquarion knows it can't destroy the shadow angels without harming the humans along with it."

"And you think you alone can?" he said in a questioning reply.

Apollo smiled and looked at him, "How long do you think you have known me, _Scorpios?"_

This time Commander Fudou smiled and responded, "I guess I can't say anything else then."

And with that he unlocked the tank.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Alright, now I have something to clear up. I know that in the OVA series the person that was Scorpios was Reika and that Scorpios was the one that killed him but I'm going to change the history a little here.**_

_**Scorpios was not the one that killed Apollonius but Toma possessing Scorpios (not far from the truth right?). Apollonius knows about that since he could sense other Shadow Angels close by. Also, it seems that Scorpios and Apollonius became greatest comrades and friends. This could explain why Fudou knows so much and why he is helping out DEAVA and not the Shadow Angels.**_

_**I hope this will help out in the story plot so far. I bet you guys feel like this will end sadly but don't worry okay!**_


	5. A Farewell Dream

**Chapter 5: A Farewell Dream**

Silvia opened her eyes and found herself in a garden. The white roses lay on the ground and under her feet and the sky in the endless blue. One step on them didn't disturb where they were nor were they crushed under her weight. She looked around finding the roses kept going miles around her in an endless cycle. Even though it was beautiful it was devoid of people making her feel alone.

"Silvia,"

She quickly turned towards the voice seeing the one man that she would ever love in her life. His crimson like hair was short and messy but his golden eyes were the ones that captivated her. "Apollo…" she stepped forward again only to fall into water like the ocean. Again she looked around as roses were now falling from the sky like snow. Silvia turned back towards Apollo with her heart now feeling gripped when she saw that he had wings stretched out and looking at her in sadness.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go…" he said but sounded far away.

"T-To where?" she stuttered afraid of the answer; hoping that this is just a dream and not a premonition.

He smiled sadly holding out his hand to catch one of the roses. However, once he touched it, it quickly withered and drifted down into the water like it was in air making her gasp. "I no longer can live as a human or as a shadow angel…" he said as his gaze followed the dead flower until it disappeared then looked at her once more, "Nor do I have the time to live… that's why I have to go and end this stupid war… the only reason for me to come back was to…"

He trailed off but Silvia gripped tighter on where the locket was. She knew about this yet she wasn't prepared enough to hear it from him directly.

"Do you really have to go?" she said no longer looking at him as tears were now blurring her vision.

"I'm sorry…" he said so close now. She immediately looked up to see him in front of her. The next thing that happened blew her mind away as he lowered himself to kiss her for a second then lean into her ear, "I will forever love you…. Silvia…. Whatever the life, or whatever the reason… Another world, another time… I will always find you…. So until then…." He looked at her with loving eyes and a warming smile, "Remember me… forever…."

The roses were then replaced with feathers snapping her out of her stupor. Silvia immediately tried to grab Apollo into a hug but only met empty space leaving only feathers falling from where he was. She looked in her hand and found a feather as well as a white petal in her hand. One tear then another, and then it quickly turned to dozens more as she looked at the pair… the pair that represented them as a human loving an angel and an angel falling for a human. As quick as the kiss that lingered on her lips she broke down crying the name of the person she will always love and never forget until their next meeting.

"Apollo…"


	6. A Small Prayer

**Chapter 6: A Small Prayer**

"_Code red…! Code red…! Apollo has escaped and is going towards an open Dimensional Gate! All Vector Units and personal get ready for battle!"_ Yelled someone over the intercom as the red lights started blinking sending everyone within the vicinity on frenzy to get to their spots. Everyone was so busy with their own thing that they didn't notice the sand-colored girl running past them with tears in her eyes with determination in her eyes.

"_Don't think that you can fight them yourself!" _Silvia cried as she ran and jumped into the chute to get to her Vector. She landed into her seat and grabbing the handles activating the Vector and opened the channel to see her surroundings. "Vector Luna ready for launch!" she yelled expecting them to accept but they immediately pulled open a screen to see the control room.

"_What are you doing Silvia? You're in no condition to be going into battle!" _Sirius yelled looking at her seriously.

"I need to do this Onii-chan!" She yelled back angrily wanting clearance for her leave.

"_You can't battle in your current state, Silvia; your sync rate is below what they usually are!"_ Sophia exclaimed.

"I don't care!" she shouted back slamming her hands onto the handles causing a few to flinch, "Apollo is planning to fight them himself! I can't let him carry the burden of all mankind like this!"

"_How do you know that he isn't planning to betray us?" _Sirius asked in bitter tone.

"Because I believe in him!" she hissed angrily closing the screen not before seeing the surprised look on her brother's face. She couldn't blame him. Ever since Apollo arrived she started saying things that she would never tell her brother, as well as do. It wasn't that she hated her brother or anything; it's just that Sirius started badmouthing as well as accusing Apollo for all the little things.

"_Oi, Princess," _Pierre called trying to get her out of her world, _"If you're going then I'm coming too."_

"_Pierre, are you sure?" _Rekia asked from another vector, _"Didn't you say that you didn't want to get involved in fighting Shadow Angel's directly earlier?"_

"_W-What are you talking about Rekia?"_ he stuttered looking away a little guilty, _"I decided to fight with Apollo till the end!"_

Silvia smiled wiping the tears away, "Thanks you guys." With that she gripped the handle of her vector, "Vector Sol ready for launch!"

She expected a green light but the screen from the HQ control room appeared again. Sophia and an angered Co-Commander Jean, _"You don't have permission,"_

"Commander Jean!" she complained and was about to get out to beat the crap out of the man. If that didn't work she would force her way out. However Fudo came in and knocked the other commander out cold and pressing a button activating the launch.

"Commander Fudo, you can't-" Sophia started but was stopped.

"What happens to lovebirds if they are separated?" he asked silencing the room as he watched the vectors disappear into the dimensional gate, "They would die without each other, however if one was determined then they would always try to get to the other, even if it resorts to irrational measures."

Sophia didn't retort, only watching the gate with one hope, _"Let them come home safely…"_


	7. Battle Front

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I updated this series so I thought what the heck!**

**Just to notice you guys I have to say that I will be going back to school in a few days so expect me to update later and later. I can't help it if I have such a crazy schedule… okay it is sort of my fault for being able to choose what classes I want to go into and when to go… but that's because I am in college. So don't complain!**

**Yes, I know you guys have never heard me talk about my life, but heck, I have a life too… even if I am not as young as I used to… actually I'm only in my twenties not any older. Don't complain about grammar! Even if I am in college doesn't mean that we know everything!**

**Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Battle Front**

The searing pain on his back was hard to ignore with each flap of the familiar wings. Each flap seemed to take more and more of his energy as he continued on towards the structure of the Shadow Angel Sanctuary. However his determination to end this ridicules war was stronger allowing him to push forwards.

In the distance she could see a floating white figure waiting patiently at the ledge of the Sanctuary, a sword in hand. He didn't need to look again as to who it was as he took one feather from his wings and formalize a sword from it. The moment it was done with all his might he dove towards the man without a second thought until they clashed.

"I knew you would come back, Apollonius," Toma said as his voice rang through the other's brain.

"And you know that I am here to kill you and destroy this place don't you Toma," Apollo growled out as his eyes shifted to crimson red as he pushing forward even harder into the center of the Sanctuary.

"Oh is that really the only reason?" he smirked coolly as he pushed the man back and clashed swords again, "I think there is another don't you think… or is it that you don't realize what you are unconsciously doing so right now."

The crimson eyes glared at him but realized that the pain on his back was lessening. Looking up the golden lights fell from the flowering 'harvesters' from above as if it was pollen floating down as snow. His wings were glowing slightly as the golden lights were absorbed and more energy flowing through him. Toma took his chance and swung his sword towards Apollo but was quickly parried harshly throwing the Angel off balance. Apollo took his chance and quickly flew out of the center sanction to distance himself where the cultivated 'Plants' was 'pollinating' the energy off of the harvested humans.

Once he was far enough sweat and tension on his body started to weigh him down due to the energy he expended in such an unrestrained manner.

"_Dammit… If I stay in there too long I'll-"_ his thoughts were cut off as he felt the dimension shift. Whirling around in alarm he saw the Angel portal to the human realm opened and out came the Aquarion vectors. He didn't have to see inside the vectors to see who was in what, especially one particular person. Angry as he was he couldn't hold it long as he saw something coming at them from behind.

"_Those idiots!" _with the clench of his teeth from the return of the searing pain he flew at top speed to them.

"Toma-sama…" Otoha again was by his side after the recently transformed Half-angel flew out of the vicinity as far as possible.

"The game hasn't even begun Otoha," Toma said with such joy in his telepathic voice that he shown with an open mouth smile. But once the portal opened it brightened even more as the vectors entered his range of vision, "Now that all the characters are in play, this time…" he started to ascend, "I expect to win."

"Apollo!" Silvia called out seeing the flamed haired man flying towards them. However, she didn't have the chance to think of anything happy as an explosion hit the vector from behind causing everyone to hold a tighter grip on their handles so that they wouldn't crash land.

"_What the hell!"_ Pierre growled out as all turned to see the oncoming enemy. The moment they saw that they were charging something within their hands they broke apart from each other as it launched.

"_We can't merge this far apart!" _Reika yelled as she shifted left sharply to avoid an oncoming attack from several of the Shadow Angels.

"_There's too many of them for us to handle on our own!" _Silvia did a summersault as the Angels launched another at her.

"SILVIA!" the voice of Apollo seemed to rip the air around them. The Shadow Angels at first faltered as he came at them, but when he slashed three of the Shadow Angels they readied their stances and attacked.

"_Let's take this chance and merge!" _she shouted once she was out of her stupor. The others were silent but followed suit to the formation of Sol Aquarion.

Several more of the Shadow Angels emerged from the Sanctuary and began their attack only to be met with a blade. Apollo mentally sighed at the relief that they weren't using any of Aquarion's larger attacks but as quickly as he let the tension go the recoil of his relentless attacks began to place heavy damage to his body.

"_Damn… I don't have time," _he gritted as a seam of blood flowed from his mouth, _"The only way for the humans to be released is to dislodge the roots from the center… But if I get too close to the 'plant' all I will be doing is be absorbing more energy out of the humans imprisoned in there. And Aquarion can't attack the angels too extravagantly as it usually does or it will kill them!"_ Apollo closed his eyes in realization that he didn't think ahead enough, _"I need to destroy the all of the Shadow Angels with none of the humans getting harmed… but how?"_ an idea struck him.

"That would not do Apollonius," the chilled voice. He turned just in time to repel the oncoming attack from the obsessed Angel, "They will not even get a chance to even step into the inner Sanctuary as well as you."

"Looking through others thoughts is a bad habit Toma!" he sneered pushing him out of the way to turn towards Sol Aquarion just in time as they finished an onslaught of the marionette Angels, "GO GET THE PLANT AND TAKE IT BACK! I WILL HOLD HIM OFF!"

"_BUT APOLLO-!" _Silvia began protesting but was cut off from his angry yells.

"JUST DO IT SILVIA! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" he growled as he started another collection of attacks to stop the other angel from stopping them.

"_Let's go Hime," _Pierre replied patting her on the shoulder with his transferred image next to her.

"But-!"

"_Apollo is right," _Reika interceded as she also appeared next her, "_We can save the people that are imprisoned here now that that angel is preoccupied with him,"_

Silvia bit her lip to protest any further knowing that what they said was right. Breathing in another shuddered breath she nodded with her eyes determined, "YOU BETTER GET BACK ONCE YOU'RE DONE, APOLLO!" she yelled at him only receiving a smile and thumbs up before he was attacked again. She smiled back, though knowing he can't see it, and flew towards the building, slashing down any angels getting in their way.

"You really have fallen as low as the humans Apollonius," Toma said a little irritation on his face as ringing of the angel blades rubbed against each other, "What is so interesting about the humans that make you so infatuated to even be reborn as one of them?"

"Don't know Toma," the other answered back with a smirk breaking their contact, "I wasn't the one to choose how, or who, I was born as."

That must have irritated him even more as he charged with more force, "The human way of being conceived is barbaric."

"It's the only way for human race to survive, just the same with all the animals living on earth."

"All the more reasons to eradicate them or they will destroy everything they lay their hands upon!" another ring between swords clash.

"I understand that much on why the Shadow Angels despise humans," he paused as he saw the expanding land of humans exploiting to make homes.

"See if you come-" Toma's voice heightened in delight as she held the out his hand

"BUT THERE ARE HUMANS THAT UNDERSTAND AND TRY TO STOP IT AS WELL!" Apollo responded and used all of his energy to his final attack surprising him and successfully cutting him across his front.


	8. Final Battle or the Beginning?

**Sorry guys! I know it has been so long since I did an update on this fic. I really was working on it on my break time, but college can be a pain when it reached towards a certain point. So here is the awaiting chapter of Aquarion: Undying Love.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Final Battle or the Beginning?**

Silvia looked over her shoulder once more to see the clashing lights between Apollo and Toma. Though she knew she needed to get the plant her heart was back with the clashing angels.

"_Silvia, don't worry about Apollo," _Reika said as her screen appeared with a small smile, _"You know that he won't break his promise with you that easily."_

"But I'm still worried…" she said gripping the handles a little tighter as she remembered his back as they left, "His wings seemed…" Pierre and Reika kept silent as they too remembered the diagnosis they got on their friend.

Pierre, thinking it was the best comment, yelled enthusiastically, _"Hime, don't think so negatively or it would probably jinx him!" _

"_Pierre!"_ Reika yelled angrily making him realizing of the interpreted mistake. They both looked at Silvia worryingly who was still looking towards the battle then closed her eyes. Facing forward her eyes opened full of determination lighting their own flames.

"Let's get everyone back!" she yelled activating the full throttle towards the Inner Sanctuary. Once they crossed the columns they saw the plant hanging upside-down casting down snowflakes of light.

"_My god," _Reika commented seeing people forming a single flower then another.

"What are these lights?" Silvia asked looking at how it seems to give the place a sort of mystical feel. But the thought was soon thrown out of the window when Reika replied.

"_It seems to be the Plana energy," _she answered reading off the data analysis screen as her voice cracked like she was holding her sickness in.

"_This is just sick,"_ Pierre said as they got closer seeing more people.

"Don't you think we got here to easily?" she asked looking around the room. It was strange that even though there were other Shadow Angels around none of them were around their most important area.

"_Easy or not, we got to get to the very top where all of the plants connect,"_ he said intelligently, though his face was turning pale at the scene. The two females agreed letting Aquarion move forward. They reached the doming part of the area, a single trunk of vines coming off of it and was ready to start cutting with the Aquarion sword. They stopped immediately when music started playing.

"_Crap! Silvia behind us!"_

She didn't need to hear it a second time as she dodged left letting pass a single light beam where they were at before. They turned to see a single Angel Vector starting towards them at a neck breaking speed with a sword up and ready for a strike. The music changed and the sword swung down and clashed with the Aquarion Sword. Aquarion pushed the vector away and began its attack once again to only be stopped again. The music went back to the first song and the vector moved left swiftly.

"_Music is controlling the vector!" _Reika yelled as they charged forward to attack, but the music changed to another tune to only make it jump over them and dodge.

"_Dammit, we can't fight with that thing working with the tune," _Pierre replied angrily.

"So we just have to look for the one playing it," Silvia simply said closing her eyes listening to the flow of the music. The tune changed again which meant for an attack and she simply dodged feeling the sounds. She opened her eyes immediately when she found where it came from and flew towards it sword pointing at a flower on one of the columns. The Shadow Angel appeared from its invisible barrier and dodged cutting the music produced from her wings. However she didn't anticipate the quick turn of the Aquarion as its arm went around and hit the tiny figure blasting her towards the ground unconscious. The Angel Vector stopped and plopped onto the ground at the same time.

"_Alright!"_ Pierre cheered in his seat.

"_Were not done yet, we need to get the plant off of the roof and towards the dimension gate,"_ Reika answered down tuning his happy dance back to seriousness. The Aquarion flew back to where they were at earlier before being attacked and found the newly formed hole that the Angel vector made. Luckily it showed where the roots ended and started cutting it off one by one.

**Back with Apollo**

Apollo was breathing heavily due to the amount of energy he had expended, but he didn't move from his spot. Toma glared at him as he clutched the wound on his front as it bleed blue. "Do you really think that the humans care about their world?" he asked holding his sword more tightly. Apollo did the same with his own sword ready for another onslaught of attacks, "Do you think those handful of people would really change the views of the whole population?" Toma charged forward again, this time rage was fueling him pushing Apollo back.

"I don't know! But it's better to believe than think that they are all the same!" Apollo yelled then turned swiftly to the right to let the Angel's sword swing down to the empty space. Without hesitation Apollo swung his sword again slashing the back this time. At the same moment a blast from the sanctuary caused him to look over to see the beam go through the roof.

"Silvia!" he started towards the area but he was quickly stopped again with the bleeding Toma's attacks.

"You have no time to look at another, Apollonius!" he yelled swinging his sword with his rage, "The only one you should look at is me!"

Apollo dodged and parlayed however every attack weakened his grip. Not only that, his energy was running out with the ongoing battle making every attack the enraged Toma threw grazed him closer and closer. The Angel then disappeared from his view surprising him momentarily before he turned around and brought his sword up just in time for another strike. However the momentum of the swing was too strong causing him to drop the sword towards the distant ground in the process. The same blade that disarmed him quickly pointed directly at his heart.

"I'll say this again, Apollonius, come with me and I will spare your life," Toma said, the rage still in his eyes, the blue blood still dripping off from the wounds making him look like a wounded beast.

"I will never come back," Apollo replied harshly.

"Then you will die!" he yelled, not caring anymore about taking him back, and pushed forward. He didn't even get an inch towards the former Destructive Angel's heart when a blast again echoed from the Sanctuary, this time louder, making the two turn towards the structure. Out from the newly blasted building came the Aquarion and in its grip was the plant. "No!" Toma's face now enragement was fully on his face he turned towards his former comrade and friend, "Do you realize what you have done?"

"I know," Apollo simply said, and as quick as lightning he lunged forward and pierced thru the other's heart with a newly produced weapon. The other coughed up blood, the sword falling from his grip and replaced it with a grip on the others wings making it ring at his touch.

"This isn't over, Apollonius," Toma said weakly his eyes losing the bloodthirsty gaze as he seemingly hugged the other with one hand. A small smirk on his face as if he knew what he said was true, "Wherever you go, or whatever the time, we will come after you."

"Then I will just have to beat you all over again," Apollo said pulling out and let him fall towards the ground. Shakily he looked back at the Aquarion. They were already close to the dimension gate. Though his vision was blurring and his body felt heavy he flew using the energy he had left towards their direction.

Towards the place he belongs… besides the one person he loves… and the people he wishes to stand next to…


	9. The Ending

**Chapter 9: The Ending**

"We did it!" Silvia said when the plant was finally out of the roots grip of the building.

"_Alright, now let's get this thing out of here!" _Pierre smiled as the eagerness of seeing everyone that was taken back again.

"_I have already sent an order for the team to receive the plant, all we have to do is take it back," _Reika said then smiled at the others, _"With this, we can finally be free of fear."_

"Well let's get going!" Silvia commanded and drove the Aquarion out of the hole that they made earlier, and towards the dimension gate. Though she wanted to look over to see if Apollo was alright she knew that if she did she would never finish the mission. "Besides he promised," she muttered to herself gripping the handles a little more tightly feeling the ring around her left ring finger.

After they went through they were met with the government made vectors and were guided to the safe point, where a bed of cushions of some sort took the mass of the plant. Once they had placed it down safely the plant seemed to have disassembled, as if realizing that it was of no use anymore, scattering millions of people around in the area. The Aquarion did the same, unexpectedly causing the pilots to control their balance.

"What happened?" Silvia said once she finally got control.

"_The Aquarion has finished its mission,"_ Commander Gen said appearing on screen, _"The Vectors will lose power soon so come back to base."_

"But what about Apollo!" Silvia said looking over to the opened gate with no red head in sight.

"_Come back to base, that is an order."_

Biting her lips to hold back anymore retort she and the two did as they were told.

**Two Days Later**

The people that were released from the plant were crying joyously as they reunited with those they thought they would never see again. The many emotions of joy filled the area of DEVEA. Pierre reunited with his family and friends; Reika with her grandparents; and many others returned with tears of happiness. The celebration continued on from yesterday and probably onto tomorrow.

But there was one who was watching helplessly up at the dimension gate, which was still mysteriously open, from her room.

The Government wanted to get rid of it immediately, but Commander Gen asked them to let it remain intact for a while. They didn't complain, since they couldn't talk back towards the organization that saved the world and saved the harvested people.

Silvia was glad, however, the fear of the time that has already passed was eating at her.

Was she never seeing him again? Despair, sadness, and regret ran through her heart and mind like clockwork. The worry wouldn't stop, making her unable to sleep and eat as she waited. Her brother came by and bugged her to eat, but she refused. She just couldn't…

Memories of being with him projected like it were a film as she watched the sun go down. The day they met, the days they fought, the days he saved her, the day he finally confessed to her… all of it. She always wanted to cry when she thought of them, but held them back as if it was a bad omen that would come true. However, when his handsome face smiling at her so beautifully popped up, the threatening tears start flowing from her eyes.

"Please Apollo…" she clasped her hands together shakily over the locket on her neck as the tears continued to pour, "Please come home…"

"Silvia!" a screen appeared on a nearby location. Sophia's face appeared surprising her, "Look at the gate!"

Hesitantly she did and her eyes widened.

Something came out of the gate. A figure with wings, the sun dyed the feathers red and brightened his blazing hair. At first she thought it was just an illusion or a dream that she would wake up from. But as she continued to stare it didn't fade… the figure didn't fade.

"Apollo…" she whispered forgetting the tears altogether.

She quickly unlocked the balcony door, not caring if people saw her, and started flying with tears flowing behind her.

"Apollo…"

The memories from before played again as she flew towards the figure.

They met; she thinking that person was disgusting and denying he was her lover from 12,000 years ago; and he thinking that she was there to attack them.

"Apollo…"

They fought; arguing about how she had Amazonian strength and ended up getting hit.

"Apollo…"

He protected; shielding her from the rays of the oncoming attacks from the Shadow Angel Toma.

"Apollo!"

He confessed; _"I love you Silvia. I don't care about the lives of our past. I just love the 'you' now."_

"_APOLLO!"_

She was within a foot from him as she opened her arms and quickly wrapped them around his waist. "Where were you?" she cried desperately gripping the person in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, I made you wait," Apollo's voice reverberated in her ears as she continued to cry, "It seems that I was floating in-between the dimensions."

Silvia broke her embrace and looked up at him with worry, "Are you alright?"

"Never better!" he smiled but it didn't stop the worried gaze. He sighed and explained, "Aquarion… appeared and helped me. I was almost dead in there, but…" he placed his forehead on hers holding the gaze, "It told me that I can't die and healed me. The wings will no longer be able to kill me."

Silvia finally broke into a smile then went back to holding him tightly, "Baka, always making me worry."

"Sorry," Apollo said hugging her back with his chin on her head.

"OI! Lovebirds come back down to earth so we can grapple ya'!" Pierre yelled as he waved from the roof of DEVEA where everyone had started to gather. Everyone was cheering and smiling back at them. Reika was holding Sirius's hand, for the first time and was blushing but waved at them with Glen nearby. Rena sat in her wheelchair holding her book on her lap as always. Tsugumi was also holding hands with Jun as they waved happily. The twins, Kurt and Chloe also smiled in unison, taking some pictures occasionally. Gen smirked at them, Sophia was crying. (Jean was nowhere to be found as he was drunk from the celebration.)

Apollo and Silvia smiled at each other. Apollo quickly took her hand from his waist and started to drag her down to the roof, but only stopped when he felt the resistance.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked seeing that she wasn't following him.

"I… I have to say it…" Silvia blushed as she looked at the linked hands.

"Say what?" he asked curiously going back to an even gaze.

"I… I LOVE YOU, APOLLO!" she yelled, allowing everyone to hear.

Apollo was taken aback but quickly laughed getting a glare from her, "What's so funny? That was really serious!"

"No, it wasn't, I know but…" he stopped looking at her again with his smile making her blush to the edge of her limit, "I have always known that."

"Then do-" she was cut off in surprise as his lips pressed over hers. Silvia melted immediately to the kiss and closed her eyes pressing up to him to deepen it. After what seems like forever, they broke apart.

"I love you, Silvia. Always… Whatever the day… Whatever the lifetime… I will always love you," he said to her. Apollo's gaze of gold continued to stare into the blue sapphire orbs.

"I too…" she said back.

Again Apollo tugged her to the roof, she complied. Once they landed they were indeed pulled into hugs.

And then the celebration continued as the dimension gate finally faded.

"_And everyone lived happily ever after," a woman with blind eyes and bluish hair said closed the book and gazed at the children of the orphanage._

"_Ne, ne, Obaa-chan, is that a true story?" a boy said looking at her with fierce gaze._

"_Yes," she said patting the boy's red hair._

"_Then- then the reason for the statue of Celiane and Apollonius is because of that scene?" the young girl with sandy blond hair gazed at her with oceanic eyes._

"_That is also right," the young woman said._

"_Awesome!" a boy with brown hair said holding his soccer ball._

"_I wish I could have seen the real thing," another girl with navy hair sighed romantically._

"_I know! Let's do a play!" the red head boy said._

"_That's a good idea," another boy agreed with the same hair color as the one with blue eyes._

"_Agreed!" two kids with glasses raised their hands with a set of twins._

_They conversed with each other and decided on what to do. When they were done they all ran off. The old woman smiled at them and only watched happily. Especially with two children stayed inseparable; the boy with blazing red hair and the girl with sandy blond hair, holding hands and smiling happily at each other. But in her eyes were of an angel and one he will always be with._

"_I love you, Apollo…"_

"_I love you, Silvia. Always… Whatever the day… Whatever the lifetime… I will always love you."_

"_Forever…"_

**AH it's finally over!**

**How did you like it?**

**At first I was thinking of making a sequel but I don't know. Aquarion EVOL is amazing (that's where I got the idea of the statue being made). Maybe another fic, but then again I have other fics to make so I don't think that's possible right now. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed my conclusion of Aquarion. I really loved the anime, never heard of the manga… so if those that know just PM me.**

**See you on my other fics!**

**FXF91 is out!**


End file.
